


Dance with me

by deanello



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanello/pseuds/deanello
Summary: In the middle of the dance floor was Oikawa, his auburn hair was sticking to his forehead, wet with sweat and a rosy blush was painted high on his cheeks. His tightly fitted button up clung to his chest as he rotated his hips in a way that could only be described as hypnotizing. Damn, why did that annoying Shittykawa have to be so sexy?





	Dance with me

The dance floor was overflowing with people, so much so that it felt like Iwaizumi was going to suffocate. He shuffled through the crowd as quickly as they had arrived, making his way to the bar to sit in one of the few empty seats. He looked around feeling out of place, it was too damn hot and overcrowded inside the stupid club.

It was a pretty swanky place he had to admit, it had an impressive dance floor with a shiny mahogany flooring and a stage at the front where the DJ was putting on an impressive show. The whole floor was dancing with laser lights that glimmered in oscillating shades of blue and purple that seemed to match the beat of the music. 

Iwaizumi was definitely not a regular at places like this, in fact he had never really been to a dance club before. Oikawa had been nagging him since he turned 20 to come out with him, “Pleaseeee Iwa-chan, just for one night!” his pleas had become a daily annoyance and eventually he caved in. That’s how he found himself sat at the bar wishing the experience to end quickly and painlessly. 

The bartender brought him over a beer and he took a long swig of the slightly bitter liquid, luckily the bartender wasn’t a talker and left him to drink in peace. After a few minutes of nursing his drink he turned to look out at the dance floor. He scanned the crowd of gyrating bodies illuminated by the cool tone of the lights, he felt the pang of something sharp in the pit of his stomach when he found what he was looking for.

In the middle of the dance floor was Oikawa, his auburn hair was sticking to his forehead, wet with sweat and a rosy blush was painted high on his cheeks. His tightly fitted button up clung to his chest as he rotated his hips in a way that could only be described as hypnotizing. Damn, why did that annoying Shittykawa have to be so sexy? His eyes fluttered shut as a large pair of hands roamed his body, grasping his hips to pull him closer and running up along the slim line of his stomach, moving dangerously low on his hips. 

Iwaizumis vision went red as he watched the mystery man touch Oikawa like he had any right too. He tried to calm himself, but he was stunned by the new knowledge that Oikawa was possibly interested in men. For as long as Iwaizumi knew what it was to be interesting in someone he had know that he was gay, he couldn’t have been any older than 12. It wasn’t until later that he realized he had feelings for Oikawa, probably around age 16 or so. But He had never told him, fearing that it might ruin their friendship. He had even been to afraid to tell him he was interested in men, keeping the few short relationships he had in the past a secret. 

 

His mind raced, he couldn’t jump to conclusions, just because Oikawa was dancing with a man that didn’t mean he was gay. Even if he was gay that didn’t mean he would return his feelings but still he couldn’t help feeling a new found hope rising up inside him. Oikawa tilted his head back and pressed his body against the mysterious man, he looked up and right at Iwaizumi and his lips twitched in a playful smile. Iwaizumi couldn’t bring himself to pull his eyes away but after a moment Oikawas eyes fluttered shut again as he danced to the pounding rhythm of the music more enthusiasticly than before. That smug bastard knew he was watching. 

Iwaizumi stood up and breathed heavily through this nose trying to cool himself down. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and headed out to the dance floor. Ugh why had he agreed to this in the first place? He knew he should just stay sitting and mind his own business but he just couldn’t. His tightly clenched fists relaxed and he was filled with a sudden unwavering confidence as he made his way to the pair.

Fuck it. 

He pushed his way through the crowd and locked eyes with Oikawa, not breaking the contact. He stepped in close enough that he could smell Oikawas sweat and peppery cologne, it was intoxicating as he leaned in to speak into his ear. “Dance with me” was all the could manage as the loud music drowned out his thoughts. Real smooth, he had never really been one with words but if it would get this jerk take his hands off Oikawa he had to say something. Oikawas eyes glazed as he quiclky turned to the other man and whispered something in his ear. The mystery man nodded and laughed playfully as he left the two of them alone standing face to face. 

Good, now at least that dude was gone but now Oikawa was glancing up at him expectantly with wide eyes. Iwaizumi reached shaking hands out and grabbed his slender hips, pulling him close. His body was hot like fire and it burned. He didn’t dare look up, eyes glued to his feet as they began to move. 

The pair fell into a smooth rhythm. Oikawa swayed with the pulsing beat and Iwa chased his movements with his body. It was a bit awkward at first because of his inexperience but he let Oikawa take the lead. Iwaizumis face was searing and probably blushed with embarrassment.

They began inching closer and closer, there was a tension between them that felt electric. Oikawa slid his big hands around Iwas neck and pressed the length of his body against him. He pressed his face into the side of his neck and and inhaled shakily, he could feel a slight brush of Oikawas lips against his neck. His mind was blank aside from processing the physical sensations he was experiencing, it was too much and not enough and he felt like he might die.

Oikawa pulled his hand up along the length of his neck and into his hair, racking his fingers through it tantalizingly slow. He groaned, fuck he hadn’t meant to do that, Oikawa stopped and pulled back to look at him. His expression was more serious than usual “Iwa, is this okay? I think maybe we should go someplace and talk.” Shit, maybe this had been some kind of game to Oikawa, just trying to push his buttons. He steeled his expression and shook his head yes, he could always deny his feelings if it came to that.

Oikawa grabbed him by the hand and guided them through the crowd and into an empty hallway. The bright light hurt his eyes after being in the dark club for so long. He squinted up at Oikawa wondering what he should say. “Iwa-Chan I- it’s just- fuck.” He ran his hand through his hair and paced back and forth, his cheeks were pink and Iwa wondered if it was just the heat or not. 

“Man just spit it out already” He said as he reached a hand out to grasp Oikawas shoulder. Oikawa looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he stared at him, all of his usual bravado gone.

“I’m in love with you” 

He felt the room spinning, maybe he had more to drink that he realized. He cleared his throat nerviously.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m in love with Iwa-chan, have been for as long as I can remember.”

No no no, Iwaizumi was in love with Oikawa but not the other way around. That couldn’t be true, was it some kind of sick joke? He felt his eyes watering, fuck he couldn’t start crying now it was pathetic. Oikawas expression shifted, he cocked his head to the side as he considered him.

“You don’t believe me”

Oikawa steped into his space, face a breath away from him. He found his back hitting the wall as he attempted to pull himself together. A gently hand guided his chin up and forced him to meet Oikawas gaze. He was totally captivated by him, couldnt help but revere in his beauty and in that moment he wanted to beg, beg Oikawa to let him keep looking, to touch him just a little. 

He knew it was over, couldnt deny it anymore even if he wanted too. His eyes wandered down to Oikawas plush lips. Oikawa leaned in and he felt the warm press against his lips, it took him a moment to realize he was being kissed but when he did it felt like an emotional damn was let loose. He clutched at Oikawa, hands moving to pull him in closer. His heart felt like it was exploding as his best friend kissed him passionately and it was so much better than he had ever imagined. 

Oikawa pulled away and he was suddenly conscious of the fact that they were in public. He looked around for a moment “Let’s go back to the apartment.” His voice was silky smooth and there wasn’t anything he’d rather do more as Oikawa took him by the hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Oikawa dragging Iwaizumi out to a night club XD thanks for reading!


End file.
